


The Fairy Godmother

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the style of a fairy tale</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fairy Godmother

**Author's Note:**

> In the style of a fairy tale

Once upon a time there lived a Dark Lord. And this Dark Lord was much loved, and much admired by his faithful followers. One day, the Dark Lord said to one of his favourites:

“Lucius, I wish you to perform a task for me.”

“Yes, my Lord.” And Lucius answered not with a question, but with acquiescence (for to question the Dark Lord was to dice with death; and Lucius was very fond of life).

“There is, I have heard, a Prince living not so far away. A half-blood Prince, it is true, but a Prince nonetheless. I want you, Lucius, to find this Prince and bring him to me.” Lord Voldemort (for such was his name) gave a small smile. “It sounds very much like a fairy-tale of the sort that was read to me in my youth. Tell him, Lucius, that he shall go to the ball. You will be his fairy godmother.”

“But Lord…” Lucius could not prevent a small objection.

“Yes, Lucius?”

“His father is a Muggle…” But Lucius stopped, realising in a moment the infelicity of his comment. For the Dark Lord, though no one dared to mention it, had been born of a Muggle father. “A… A common Muggle,” he corrected himself; but the Lord’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“Yes?And?”

“Nothing, my Lord,” Lucius murmured submissively, and left his presence to do his duty.

And thus Lucius came to the home of the half-blood Prince, Severus Snape by name, and entered in silence, avoiding all except the boy he came to seek. The boy – a black haired youth of but sixteen summers – sat alone in his room, a wand in his hand, performing magic of the highest order. And Lucius saw, and wondered, and understood his Lordship’s wishes.

“Snape, Severus Snape…” he said.

The boy looked up with a sneer.

“What?”

Lucius flung back his mane of silver-white hair, and returned gaze for gaze.

“My Master, Lord Voldemort, has bid me bring you to him.”

“Indeed?” derided Severus. “And am I thought to have any choice in this?”

Lucius looked angrily at the boy. He had thought him impertinent when he had previously come across him. Skilled he might be, but untutored he still was – and Lord Voldemort had the power to tutor him like no other.

“You should be proud,” he said coldly. “To serve the Dark Lord is an honour not afforded to all.”

“Really? And to refuse to serve him an honour afforded to few, I presume?”

“Oh, very few,” said Lucius with a voice full of meaning. “And all of them dead.”

“I see.” Severus was very still, his black eyes flashing. “And you – Lucius Malfoy – you come to tell me this?”

“Yes.” Lucius in his turn looked grim. “My Lord suggested that I be your ‘fairy godmother’. But if you refuse His offer, you may look on me as your demise.”

“How… intriguing,” Severus responded. “And you believe you could destroy me?”

Lucius hesitated, his mind filled with the advanced magic he had first observed in the boy. But cunning was his mind, and he replied carefully

“Perhaps not. But are you not anxious to meet my Lord, whose magic even equals your own?”

Severus considered.

“Yes. Yes, I am interested by that thought. But how shall I know you are sincere?”

And Lucius, although it hurt him so to do, saw what he must do. He knelt before Severus, the young pretender.

“Order me, Severus. I am yours to command, in the name of the Dark Lord. Whatever you ask of me, I will perform, to show my faith.”

He saw the gleam of anticipation in the young man’s eyes; knew that he was captivated by the offer.

“You seem genuine,” Severus admitted. “You kneel to me, although it injures your pride. You think yourself better than me, yet you acknowledge that my talent surpasses your own.” He nodded. “Very well; I will attend the presence of your Lord and hear his words for myself. And Lucius?” He looked straightly at the man before him. “I may yet take you up on your proposition. And when I do… you must be ready.”

“I will,” said Lucius heavily; and the covenant was complete.

Severus became a subject of the Dark Lord himself, but he never allowed Lucius to forget the debt he owed him. The ‘fairy godmother’ was at his service from that day on, as Severus was at the service of the Dark Lord.

Did they live happily ever after? I leave it to you to decide.


End file.
